Ally and Scarlet
by Olive Malik
Summary: Scorpius takes Albus out. They spend the night at a club and learn that trying something new isn't always bad. With fights, shocking discoveries, and plenty of alcohol, it's a night Albus will never forget. Drag!fic Scorbus. Mentioned Drarry.


Scorpius grinned and stepped back, admiring his work. "So what do you think?" Albus stared at the mirror in horror. His hair had been charmed so it was longer and curly. He had thick makeup covering his face, making it look more feminine and chic.

"No. Absolutely not." Scorpius frowned and set down the mascara brush, folding his arms.

"Why not? I'm gonna get dressed up too," Scorpius whined. "Just let me get ready before you officially decide," he pleaded. Albus crossed his arms but gave in.

"Fine." Scorpius waves his wand a few times and soon his hair is long and in a cutely messy up-do. He does his makeup with quick precision. When the blonde finally stops to assess himself he beams.

"Stand up," he commands Albus. The brunette scrambles up. "I am your fairy godmother." He mutters a few spells and then they are both in heels and dresses. Scorpius is in a glittery green dress with silver heels and Albus is in a short sparkly purple dress with shoes that are way too high.

"Scorpius no." He waves his arms as he tries desperately not to fall. Scorpius rolls his eyes and performs a balancing charm and something else. Albus feels a tingling throughout his legs and when he reaches down they're smooth. "Scorp!"

"You owe me," Scorpius says sternly, which comes off a bit weird with his makeup. The final wave of his wand makes their voices higher. "Come on," Scorpius shoves a bag into Albus' hands. "My name is Scarlet and yours is Ally. Think you can remember that?" Albus hesitates but nods as Scorpius drags him out of Hogwarts. Thankfully no one notices them.

Scorpius apparates them to a wizard club. There are girls and boys, straight and gay. Albus follows Scorpius under the pulsing lights to the bar. Scorpius is in his element as he means forward on the bar seductively. "Two tequila sunrises." The male bar tender nods and winks at them.

"So what are your names?" The bartender smiles charmingly.

"Alb-oof," Scorpius elbows him, "Ahem, Ally." He smiles widely and Steve, according to his nametag, forgets the slip up.

"I'm Scarlet." Albus marvels at Scorpius' suave manner. He was so good at this. Although it was a rather unusual thing to be good at.

"Here are your drinks Ally and Scarlet."

"Bye." Scorpius grabs the drinks and saunters off, leaving the money on the counter.

"Scarlet that was so rude," Albus hisses.

"Ally, I hated him. He was a douchebag." Albus snickers and sips his drink. "That's good!"

"Wow, blech, that's strong." Scorpius laughs and sets his finished drink down on someone's table. Albus leaves his there too, because he doesn't want to get drunk.

"Let's dance!" Scorpius starts dancing like crazy, but Albus scowls.

"Please Ally?" Albus sighs and moves along with the boy turned girl in front of him. They dance for what feels like hours until Scorpius decides he wants, no needs, more alcohol.

It's a different bartender now and Scorpius orders three vodkas.

"Oh, Scarlet, I don't want any."

"More for me!" He tosses them back and laughs like crazy. His usual laugh is now high and tinkling and kind of pretty in Albus' opinion. They talk about this and that together and the whole time Scorpius has more and more vodka. "You're the prettiesst ev-er." Albus blushes. "Ha! You're blushhing. Is my Ally a virrgin?" Scorpius laughs more of his tinkling laugh and Albus is amazed that even insanely drunk his friend remembers to use their female names.

"Scarlet I think we should go."

"Fine, huh. Is this because I called you a virginy- virgin? I'm so so sorryyy." The blonde throws his arms around Albus in a sloppy hug. They climb off the bar stools and Scorpius teeters dangerously. Albus leads then towards the door, but someone grabs Albus' ass.

"Aw hell no." Scorpius whips around lightning quick and grabs the guys hand. "Apologize."

"Just leave it Scarlet."

"No, apologize."

"Yeah, whatever. I know you bitches wanted it." Scorpius' face hardens and Albus winces. The blonde's grip tightens and the man yelps.

"Listen you bastard. I don't care what you think. Apologize to my friend here," Scorpius says through gritted teeth. The man smirks and shakes his head.

"Come on, move along cunt. I want the brunette." Scorpius screeches and Albus feels his eyes bug out. This man was going to die. His friend pulls the man in really close with a sickly sweet smile.

"Listen asshole, me and my girlfriend here? We have dicks. So you can either run away like the whiny fucker you are or suck it." The man's jaw drops and he runs off with a pale face. The pair walks out of the club together.

"Thanks Scarlet," Albus says quietly, "For defending me."

"You're welcome. I need more alcohol." He pulls a huge bottle of scotch from his bag. At Albus' shocked expression he says, "Expansion charm."

"Oh." They sit on the curb and Scorpius takes large swigs of the hard drink. "So how long have you been doing this?"

"The beginning of the year."

"How did I not know?" Scorpius laughs.

"You technically did. At Hogsmeae? You stared at me for like twenty minutes in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"THAT was you?"

"No that was Voldemort," Scorpius deadpans until they both burst into giggles. "Besides, you're dad is Harry freaking Potter. I was nervous to tell you."

"What changed your mind?" Albus moves his thick hair out of the way.

"Hugo Weasley."

"What?"

"The little prat told me all about your love of that muggle show Project Runway. I figured you were ready." Albus snorts.

"Yeah, okay. Hugo is so weird. Hey, what's wrong?"

"I am wassted." Albus shakes his head and laughs.

"Let's get you home then." Albus helps Scorpius to his feet and then whistles for a cab. They get in and the first address he can think of is Scorpius' house. Albus can feel his mate shifting so he looks over. "Oh Scor-Scarlet. Don't take off your shoes." Scorpius holds his heels in his hands and leans against the door of the cab. He shifts and rests his feet on Albus' lap and grins at his friend.

"Love you, Ally." Albus pats Scorpius' leg and smiles. He watches the city lights behind the blonde's head for a moment.

"Love you too, Scarlet." The cab pulls up in front of the house, more like manor. Although it wasn't the one Mr. Malfoy had grown up in. Albus pays the driver and hauls Scorpius out of the car. They trudge to the door and Albus uses his wand to undo the lock.

When they pass the study Mr. Malfoy is there and Albus knows they've been spotted immediately. "Shit," he mutters.

"Who are you?" Mr. Malfoy gets up and strides closer.

"Double shit." Mr. Malfoy rubs his eyes and squints.

"Scorp?" Albus tries desperately to hold his friend up and gives his friend's dad a sheepish expression.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. It was Scorpius' idea, but I didn't know he wanted to get drunk." The older man's face is a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Let me call Harry then." Ten minutes later Albus' dad appears through the floo.

"Bloody hell, Draco, what are these girls doing in your house? You don't even like girls!" Albus feels his eyes bug out of his head but Scorpius giggles drunkenly.

"I know," he slurs. "It was just great finding you two in bed together." Albus looks to his Dad whose mouth drops open.

"Scorpius and... Albus?" Albus winces.

"Hey Dad."

"Bloody hell."

"Told you you wouldn't believe it Harry," Mr. Malfoy says smugly. Albus glances anxiously between his dad and Scorpius. Harry coughs a little and makes a squeaky choking sound.

"Well boys. If this, makes you happy. Then it's fine with me." Mr. Malfoy beams and nods.

"Me as well." Albus limps with Scorpius and they collapse into Scorpius' king bed.

"Scorp how're we gonna get back to Hogwarts?"

"I dunno. Don't worry about it Ally." The blond stretches over to peck Albus on the mouth. Albus grins and drifts off to sleep with Scorpius.


End file.
